RVB The life of Georgia
by ZeefahZzi
Summary: Agent Georgia (George Flowers aka Caboose) has an AI Alpha Prime (Andy), twin Butch Flowers and best friend Agent Utah (Taho Tucker aka Donut) and his AI Lopez. After George encounters his jetpack incident and Taho with his drop shield incident, they wind up on Chorus going through The Great War, where they meet future BGC friends
1. Team A

The first part of the story takes place before the events of Project Freelancer in Chapter 9. The second part of the story takes place after the events of The Chorus Trilogy in Chapter 13.

 **PART I:**

A grey pelican dropship flies effortlessly through vast space on the way to its destination. Barely visible on a rear engine of the dropship is a wording 'Project Freelancer', with an emblem of the Project. This trip is the first made by this pelican, for it is the first time it is carrying precious cargo.

On board the pelican are five people

Way at the front of the pelican sat a pilot, given the codename Pilot 478 by Project Freelancer. He is obviously not a soldier in battle, for he has a scrawny physique and a shortage of muscle everywhere. He dons a light grey pilot suit with stylish green trim, along with a light grey helmet with blue visor, which is a pathetic attempt to cover up his unmanliness. Pilot 478 is a veteran flyer, and is highly competent when it comes to warzone situations. As such, Project Freelancer offered him a job as their first pilot, which only boosts his self-confidence as he enters his 30s.

At the front right of the pelican sat two twins, George and Butch Flowers, with George being the younger one. It is evident that both have a favourite colour blue, judging by their attire on board the pelican.

George Flowers, the younger and more enthusiastic of the two, is blessed with superb logic and memory, as well as mastery of all human languages. He is also the one who always volunteers unnecessarily, due to his keen and outspoken nature. Though he is not an adept at combat, his prowess as a leader and strategic advisor earns him a spot on the Project.

Butch Flowers, the older and more lazy of the two, is a marksman at the AR, with him constantly being the champion at shooting competitions all around the galaxy, which makes him a suitable candidate for the Project. Being soft-spoken unlike his brother, he never liked volunteering nor his brother, for George always receives all the attention and admiration for his intellect. Butch never agreed to be enrolled into the Project. In fact, the only reason he is on the pelican is because his brother knocked him out and dragged him along to join the program. This only fuelled the hatred Butch had towards his brother.

On the back left corner seats sat another pair of siblings, namely Taho and Carol Tucker. Taho, preferring the colour blue for gender reasons, is adroit at explosives and the Battle rifle. He also possesses a brief knowledge of the Spanish language as he had attended Spanish in high school. He is a rather skinny recruit, with the major exception of an abnormal growth on his right arm, which appears to be made entirely out of muscle. It is no wonder that he is able to uphold the Guiness Universal Record for the furthest grenade throw, and for him to be undoubtedly chosen for the Project.

Carol Tucker is a red-haired, rather tall woman who is extremely aggressive when it comes to competitive situations. Despite her gentle nature at times, Carol is a dextrous sharpshooter, with her forte being the Magnum pistol. She willingly volunteered for the program with the mindset that she will be the best soldier in the whole universe.

Taho and Carol Tucker also have a younger brother named Lavernius Tucker. He is rather good at close-quarters combat but unfortunately is not good enough to join the Project. This only enraged him, giving him the motive to get back at them.

The four of them are in Team A, which is the first set of recruits into Project Freelancer. The Director of the program, Leonard Church, has personally invited them to join the Project because they are the best of their individual abilities, with Carol being the sharpshooter of the squad, Taho being the support, Butch being the muscle and George being the undisputed leader. With two more teams coming up, he hopes with anticipation that Team A will be his best work.


	2. Expectations

Both pairs of siblings exchange awkward looks with the other pair, whilst chatting with their own siblings about the journey to come. Carol couldn't be bothered about the other pair of course, for she only wants to be the best. Taho, after a long wait, decides to approach The Flowers, with the hope to befriend them. George had the same thought, but was unsure of what to say.

Taho, with much confidence, asks who they were and how they were chosen for the Project. He also explains how he and Carol got to join the Project. George finally managed to continue the conversation and answers for the both of them, knowing that Butch would not have the will or the ability to do so.

Taho was amused by George's abilities, for he could never master another language. Taho responds by sharing with George that he too had taken lessons in Spanish in High school, but was never good at it. Carol was obviously not impressed at their accomplishments, even though her reason for being chosen did not match up to George's. She instead makes a warning to the other three not to mess things up for her. She never leaves her seat, and yet a her sternness was felt by every single one of them.

Pilot 479 announces to all of them that they had arrived, just moments after Carol made her remark, when everyone was still petrified. The pelican docks in the SS Mother of Invention and opens its rear door. The four recruits, unsure of what was coming, proceed to the assembly area, ushered by the pilot.

They meet the Director, an average-groomed, middle-aged, instinctive leader. He briefs them of the objective of the Project and informs them that for the next two weeks, the best recruit of each week would be rewarded handsomely. He does not specify how exactly. He also introduces them to the medical officer of the ship.

A purple-armoured, plasma pistol-wielding medic with an animated voice enters the assembly room. Frank DuFresne was his name, although he is introduced to the group as 'Doc'. Doc tells them not to make his life difficult and makes his exit without another word.

Second head in command, the Counsellor, brings them to the training room, a giant squarish room with a circle arena demarcated on the floor and has a rather wide viewing area on one side. He gives a set of instructions for training and leaves to meet the Counsellor. The recruits do as they were told, with each of them being tested on their respective skills and abilities.

Meanwhile at the Research and Development Lab, the Director works on his own project with the help of the Counsellor: Creating an Artificial Intelligence based off of his own brain. He models his AI into the shape of a human soldier, possessing light blue armour and wielding a sniper rifle, unnecessary for an AI. However, this particular AI is not the same as the other AIs present during that time. The AI has undergone rampancy prematurely, which boosts its mischief levels.

The Counsellor walks into the room and promptly offers his help. The Director instructs him to extract the mischief characteristic of the AI into a separate container, labelling it as the Alpha Prime AI. This extraction made an AI fragment, a very strong but unstable fragment that has a penchant for hurting humans.

This AI fragment is also, however, very essential to the Project, as it also owns the Director's characteristic of multilingualism. Hence, they could not dispose of it. The Director reluctantly makes the decision to reward the Alpha Prime AI to the leading recruit of the week, in which both the Director and the Counsellor believe it would be George.


	3. Training

Training goes by as they prepare for their first mission. Three of them share the same goal of outperforming their adversaries. Butch, however, could not care less about the training. After all, it wasn't his decision to be enrolled into the programme.

The first training simulation was on the circle in the middle of the arena. Taho, being first after drawing lots, anxiously crept into the arena, monitored by a large panel of judges... and the other three recruits. This was a crucial part of training, as their performance in this segment would determine the positions each recruit would play in the team, as well as Agent names. The judges explained to them what the training would be like for the next few days and began Taho's training. Taho readied himself, although he was more nervous then ever.

A monstrous sound reverberated around the arena, intimidating Taho even further. He tried taking deep breaths like his parents used to say but to no avail. Two rings of red hardlight circles appeared around him, floating around him, outlining the circle. The aim of this training was to examine each recruit's reaction time as the Director believes that responding to dangerous situations is of utmost importance. Taho began striking each circle to turn them green, with several misses, much to the disappointment of the judges. Despite trying his best, he clocked in at 24.3 seconds, just marginally above universal average.

Carol was next, possessing virtually infinite confidence, predominantly due to her outrageously high self-esteem. Receiving the same setup as her brother, complacency became her downfall, with her persistent overestimation of herself causing her to miss even more circles. However, she still clocked in at a decent 18.6 seconds, which did not diminish her ego at all. She still believed that her timing would not be beaten.

Butch came afterwards, nonchalantly strolled into the arena, disrespecting the judges by not greeting them. He had a plan: to get kicked out of the programme by not giving his best. The first part of his plan was achieved, with him clocking in at 36.7 seconds, pathetically far beyond average. He left the arena with a smirk on his face, seen with disbelief by George. George intended to confront him about the matter but was summoned to the arena before he could.

George was definitely the best, hitting the moving circles with much finesse and precision. With no missed circles, George clocked in at 11.3 seconds.

The judges were indeed impressed with his talent and unanimously made him the leader of the team, as predicted by the Director and Counsellor. A leaderboard appeared on the screen in the arena, which displayed the timings for the training.

1\. George Flowers 11.3

2\. Carol Tucker 18.6

3\. Taho Tucker 24.3

4\. Butch Flowers 36.7

The Director entered and congratulated George. He also allocated Agent names and armor. George was assigned the name Agent Georgia. Butch became Agent Florida. Taho became Agent Utah. Carol became Agent Carolina. They didn't ask why they were named as such. George and Butch received their preferred blue armor. However, due to some mixup in the system, Taho was assigned pink armor and Carol was assigned blue armor. Taho obviously made a fuss out of it, being very particular about his masculinity, which was nonexistent because of his feminine and squeaky voice. He could not change the colour of the armor so he decided to refer to it as light red armor. Other than that, all of them were rather satisfied with their names, although Carol had a strong objection about George's leadership.

Carol confronted the Director regarding his choice of team roles, for which the response was that Carol should buck up in order to be rewarded. The Director firmly insisted that Carol should follow George's instructions and started referring to her as Agent Carolina.

At the same time, George confronted Butch. Butch was obviously not satisfied. Instead of being kicked out as planned, he was given extra training, sacrificing lunch breaks. George felt the anger and hatred, so he left Butch alone, but sensed a growing coldness inside him, ripping apart the lifelong twin bond between him and Butch.

One week passed but before Team A was sent for their first mission, they were held up by a side mission: At the launch site for the pelican ride to the ship, the launch of the Team B pelican was halted by the presence of a light blue armored lone soldier. He appeared to be trying to get into the pelican, with him taking out the guards there in close-quarters combat as well as yelling the names 'Carol' and 'Taho'. Taho and Carol were well aware that the intruder was none other than Lavernius Tucker trying to join them in the programme. Due to their shared hatred for him, they delightfully agreed on the mission to apprehend him, wanting to show him their new skills. And so Team A was sent to retrieve Team B consisting of David, Reginald and another pair of twins...


	4. The Tucker Complication

The story behind the Tuckers is complex. In a nutshell, the Director, Leonard Church, is their father. The reason why Carol, Taho and Lavernius don't follow his father's last name is to honour the Director's wife, Allison Tucker.

Allison, who had always loved Leonard, left when their eldest child, Carol, was 10 years old. She, being part of the UNSC, had to fight in a major war. The Great War. Against the red aliens. Being a remarkable fighter and supportive wife, Allison left a great impression on Leonard, with Leonard having a vivid memory of her. However, she was killed in action during the war at a tender age of 35.

Her fire team was one of the best teams in the UNSC, consisting of: knife expert Felix, infiltration expert Locus, arch rivals Gretel Kimball and Dolores Doyle, Lawrence Flowers, Victoria Grey and... decisive leader Sarjay Grif. All team members had very good relations with Allison, as she was incredibly friendly. The team was sent to a human-inhabited, heavily forested planet faced with an alien threat. Chorus.

Nobody knew the outcome of the mission, mainly because nobody managed to return. It was reported in a message made by the team that their mission was successful, with the red aliens hiding in one last undiscovered village. The only drawback was... Allison died... killed by the red alien leader, Santa. Her body was supposedly buried next to a jungle temple with them expressing their deep condolences for the family. The supplies in the UNSC were exhausted, stranding the team on Chorus without any transportation. So, the team parted ways and made their own destinies, with Felix marrying Gretel to get Vanessa, who did not know who her father was. Locus married Dolores, with Donald being their child. Sarjay married Victoria, getting Emily, Dexter and Kakaina. As for Lawrence... well... he was obsessed with getting back to civilisation, hoping to get back to his two children: Butch and George.

The death of Allison was not taken well by Leonard, obviously. This caused him to honour her with the start up of the project and by renaming their children. He makes it his best effort to get her back, by means of AI. He also ensures that one of the future missions of the project would be on Chorus.

Back to the story. The Director informs Team A to not kill Lavernius to any extent, despite his annoying behaviour. As per normal, Pilot 478 sends them to a rocky planet near to Chorus called Verse. There they find a dozen unconscious bodies strewn all over the outskirts of the compound where a light blue/teal/aqua-armored soldier stood... waiting... to take revenge.

Lavernius had always been an outcast of the family. Being the youngest, he never got any attention from the others, resulting in his seeking-attention attitude. Actually, Lavernius could have made it to the project if it weren't for the Director's disapproval, fuelling his hatred for the other siblings.

So there he waited... for Team A to make a move... and so they did. Well two of them did. Butch and Carol. Despite being given commands by George, they charged straight in. Carol because she wanted to prove to her father that she should be given the Leadership role instead of George. Butch because he simply wanted to annoy George... and of course to try to get kicked out of the project.

Due to the severe lack of direction and coordination, Carol and Butch were effortlessly kicked aside by Lavernius and his self-made armor. George, seeing that he was two men short, organised a synchronised attack with Taho, whose loyalty came from respect. Carol and Butch were just punching and kicking Lavernius aimlessly, colliding into each other as a result. So, George and Taho made their move, surrounding Lavernius and successfully apprehending him without the use of any weapons whatsoever. They loaded Lavernius onto the pelican that was getting ready to launch where they met Team B.

Team B consists of recruits who are later known as Agents Washington, Wyoming, North Dakota and South Dakota taking the positions of leader, sharpshooter, support and muscle respectively. These four showed a deep anticipation for their life in the project, after seeing the success of Team A after only one week. They were also frightened by the fact that competition would arise between the two teams. Nonetheless, they still made the effort to make friends with them, especially George.

"Hey you with the blue armor" North started the conversation

"Yeah?!" Butch, Carol, Lavernius and George respond simultaneously

"No, I mean Team A leader. Nice to meet you. I'm North and this is my twin sister South. We're the Dakotas"

"No way! Butch and I are twins too. I'm Georgia and he's Florida. Technically they're considered north and south right?" George delightfully replied

"No..."North politely responds,"but never mind, I'm sure we all will get along just fine"

The rest introduce themselves to the other team, forming some sort of awkward friendship that ultimately would dissipate given a competitive situation.


	5. Meet Andy

The 8 people (9 including half-conscious Lavernius) continued their conversation, with George being the talkative one. They all got to know each other, briefly at least. Basic things like name, role, hopes for the project.

This second pelican flew alongside the first pelican, commandeered by a new pilot. Pilot 479. A confident young woman wearing a grey pilot suit and a grey helmet with blue visor. Pilot 479 was an expert flyer, replacing pilot 478 as the main flyer for Project Freelancer. Of course, he wasn't at all excited about it.

They soon arrived at the ship, greeted by the Director himself, waiting to welcome Team B with open arms. He brought the 8 of them, including the two pilots, to the assembly room, whilst instructing the Counsellor to send Lavernius to the infirmary.

"Welcome to Project Freelancer, Team B. You all already know why you are here so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Next week you will go through training. Best agent of the week will be rewarded. Simple enough? Good. Judges will be waiting for you in the training hall."

Team B made their way to the training hall, the door closing prompting the Director to continue.

"Pilot 478, due to recent changes in arrangement, you will be demoted to secondary pilot. You will participate in the side missions by sending agents to unimportant places. Please, surrender your suit. A new suit will be given to you."

Pilot 478 did as he was told and a compartment behind the Director opened, revealing a new pilot suit, a plain and poorly designed maroon suit bearing a small writing on the name tag. Pilot D. Simmons.

Pilot Simmons left feeling depressed but at the same time thankful that he finally got his favourite colour

"As for Team A, that was your test mission. Lavernius had agreed to be the practice dummy just to see how much you have learnt. We have a lot to work on."

The Director turned and stared sternly at Carol and Butch, disgruntled due to their arrogance and ignorance respectively.

"Agents Carolina and Florida, you have shown me that you are the worst agents. Not only did you disobey your team leader but you also failed the test. Extra training for you two."

The Director updated the leaderboard, upsetting Carol due to the Director's disapproval of his own daughter.

1\. Georgia

2\. Utah

3\. Carolina

4\. Florida

"Agent Georgia, that means you get your reward. An Artificial Intelligence of your own, at least a fragment of it. He will be helping you speak alien languages but be careful, he may be quite... explosive. But I'm sure Lawrence would be proud of you if he were here."

The Counsellor brought out a capsule, labelled Alpha Prime. He invited George into the implantation room, with hesitations on whether to give it to him. After all, an unstable AI like Andy would be unpredictable, right? Despite forecasting that something would go wrong with the AI at some point, he went on with the implantation. Being unexpectedly painless, the implantation was successful, with George feeling a rush of thoughts, which he handled very easily.

At lunch, George arrived before the others and sat alone, attempting to communicate with the Alpha Prime AI.

"Alpha Prime, let me see you."

A 3D visual display of the AI appeared on top of the table, having an unusual shape. A bomb.

"Yeah? What do you want"

"Umm, Alpha Prime seems a little too long. Can I call you Andy? And by the way, I heard that you are a communications AI. Help me learn something."

"Call me whatever you want, Shisno"

"What does that mean?"

"It means human in Sangheili"

George paused for a while, trying to contextualise the name based on the Great War.

"That's an insult, isn't it Andy? What does it even mean?"

"It means the defecation of the defecation of..."

Carol barged into the cafeteria, stomping in her armor because she wanted to reach George as soon as possible. She openly let out her frustration, almost punching George in the face. However, before she could do so, Team B came in from training.

North stepped in Carol's just in time, just as George was still terrified and speechless by the sudden danger.

"Carol! Stop it! He got that reward fair and square. You are the one who should be remorseful."

Carol backed off, still feeling upset and threw her helmet at a far wall.

Taho arrived at the cafeteria, unaware of the confrontation. He brought a tray of donuts, which he planned to eat later. A dozen rainbow-sprinkled donuts. For a high class military operation. Genius #1.

George recovered from the encounter and began to thank North, "Thanks for the assist, North! I just can't handle jump scares. You know how it is."

North smiled and replied, "Yeah, no problem. Responsible twins like us should stick together." North put on a more serious face and continued with a deeper tone, "But keep your fraternal twin close to you. I can feel the coldness between the two of you. Don't ever lose hope for him. Remember that."

George thought about those words for a moment but Taho joined in the conversations soon after, feeling hopeful for George and his AI, "George, how was implantation?"

North added to the comment, "Yeah, what the pink guy said"

Taho defensively responded, "IT'S LIGHTISH-RED"

North, "I was just joking... No need to be upset"

George replied, "Well, that IS kinda pink, Taho. Deal with it. Anyway, it was painless... and... that's kinda it. Donuts, huh?"

Taho quickly swallowed what he was chewing, answering with sprinkles on his face, "Yeah, they're my favourite food. Nice, round donuts."

"And that's what we're gonna call you from now on"

From then on, Agent Utah (or Taho Tucker or whatever) was called Donut.

Training continued, preparing for their next mission in one weeks' time. A mission to obtain the next addition to the team. A brown AI from an ancient Spanish temple on another planet of the star system. Coda.

At the same time, they waited for the arrival of Team C, consisting of Agents Maine, York, Connecticut and another agent due to join later.


	6. Top of the Leaderboard

Second week of training was fun. Plenty of skill tests, plenty of drills. And one duel. Yes, one duel. Between Carol Tucker and George Flowers...

After the confrontation with George, Carol went to her father to consult his opinion.

"Director, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Agent Carolina, I have no time for your business. I have to judge Team B's skills. Just follow Agent Georgia's orders."

The Director returned is attention to the training arena, where North was showing off his superb dual-sniping skills

"But what if I don't want to? And why do you favour him more than me? Why are you so supportive of him? Why are you so unfair!?" Carol showed her agitation, with face turning red with sheer anger.

"Are you done complaining? Yes? Good. I'm supportive of him and want him to be better because I value you more. You see, your mother died fighting because she was the best and most sacrificing of her team. I don't want you or Taho or Lavernius to be hurt. I know George will be the sacrificing one for this team so it's his life before yours. I also knew his father well. Quite a loving father, he was, until he was stranded on Chorus. But don't worry, we will see them soon."

"Director, with all due respect, I can take care of myself," Carol denied the Director's prediction, raising her tone.

"No, you can't," the Director replied more firmly this time

"How can I prove to you that I am good on my own?!"

"FINE! If you want to show me, you shall fight him. Winner gets the leadership position," the Director suggested, annoyed by Carol's defiance.

The Director reluctantly summoned George to the training arena via PA system, gaining the attention of Team B, the two pilots, and obviously Butch and Donut.

So there George was, confidently pacing towards his side of the arena, with Carol readying herself in her light blue armor. George was well aware that the duel put his leadership position at risk, but was unshaken by her threat, for he had improved greatly in combat over the past week. Andy was removed for equality purposes.

"First to 2 points wins," according to F.I.L.L.S., the ship's AI. "First round is a one-on-one fistfight. First one to knockdown the opponent for 3 seconds wins"

Team B's skill testing halted so that the whole judging panel could watch the battle, much to the dismay of Agent South Dakota, for she was next for testing. Everybody came flocking into the viewing area, placing bets on who was going to win.

The now familiar monstrous sound signalled them to start, with Carol immediately charging towards George and George standing his ground. Carol delivers a fierce right running swing punch. George expertly ducks under it at the last second possible, sending Carol flying over him because of her own brute force. Carol landed on the ground with a significant thud, mainly due to the high-density armor. Unfortunately, she was unable to get back up quickly enough.

"1 point to Agent Georgia"

George proudly returns to his side of the arena with his quick reactions while Carol quickly gets up after the punch, not wanting to embarrass herself further. She got more aggressive after the point loss, with her seething rage being fuelled further. She was determined to win the next rounds at all costs.

"Second round is a pistol fight. Pistols are loaded with armor immobiliser pellets. They lock down your armor. Render your opponent motionless to win"

Stone-like pillars arranged in a regular 8x8 pattern mechanically rose off the ground, with a table rising to show a pistol. Carol smirked, knowing she would win as the Magnum pistol is her best weapon. She did, landing 6 pellets on George's torso, shutting down his armor. George knew he was going to lose so he didn't put in much effort.

"1 point to Agent Carolina. Third round is a melee weapon fight. Weapon is a single staff with electric ends. These weapons are lethal on unpowered armor so stop the fight when the light turns red. Knockdown for 3 seconds to win."

The pillars sank back down and the arena became brighter. They picked up their weapons and fought at will. George was somewhat confident about this battle, as he had learnt a lot about fighting the past week. However, Carol managed to overwhelm George after a fairly long series of skilful blocks and powerful attacks. George lay on the ground, trying to get up to fight again but then the 3 seconds were up and the bright white arena lights turned into a dim red hue, prompting them to stop.

Carol pondered for a moment, with a strong thought, 'Am I going to leave George alive only for him to steal my leadership position in the future?'

Carol succumbed to her grim self, making the unwanted decision to kill George with the lethal staff. Carol set her foot firmly on the downed twin, raising the staff, both hands grasping it tightly, and delivered a precise strike to his chest next to her foot, wounding him. Seeing that his armor was no longer functional, Carol repeated the strike. However, before she could land it on George to finish him, the Director remotely disables her armor, keeping Carol in that position.

The Director made his way to the arena floor and reenabled Carol's armor whilst sending George's wounded body to the infirmary. Carol was frustrated by the fact that she missed her chance to kill George but would soon find another way to do so.

"That was irresponsible of you, Agent Carolina. Despite the warning given, you still chose to kill him. I would've given you the leadership position otherwise but in light of this new event, I will be returning the position to Agent Georgia. You better think twice before trying this stunt again" the Director reprimanded, showing more seriousness after each sentence

The Director then went on to brief the 7 remaining agents on the next mission which would happen the next week, showing a more relaxed attitude after assuring that the battle was not fatal.

"Due to the incident earlier today, Agent Georgia will not be joining you for the next mission. He...will be fine, but a major surgery has to be done on his upper body. As such, Agent Washington, you are the leader for this next mission. You will be going to a planet called Coda to retrieve the Lopez AI from the Spanish temple there. Counsellor will be giving you more details later but for now, let's just say that the top agent of this mission will be rewarded handsomely. Counsellor, please update the leaderboard. Also, Team C would be joining us next week. They are Agents York, Maine and Connecticut. Agent Texas will be joining not long after that. Good luck when you meet them as they are better than you now. And, before you go back to training to prepare yourselves for the arrival of Team C, I would like to remind you that any acts of violence to other agents will be dealt with...severely..."

The leaderboard flashes on the screen once again, with the change of new names being added. There was also the addition of designation and team name:

1\. Agent Georgia, Leader, Team A

2\. Agent Washington, Leader, Team B

3\. Agent North Dakota, Support, Team B

4\. Agent Wyoming, Sharpshooter, Team B

5\. Agent Utah, Support, Team A

6\. Agent South Dakota, Muscle, Team B

7\. Agent Carolina, Sharpshooter, Team A

8\. Agent Florida, Muscle, Team B

The 6 agents simultaneously look at Carol with disapproval, as they were certain that the Director was referring to her. However, Carol was still unperturbed by their stares as she would still find a way to get rid of George in the near future, even if it meant resorting to lowly means like sabotaging equipment...


End file.
